


cause I can't live without you

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with him was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause I can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> My obsession continues!
> 
> (Inspired by Seafret- Be there and an awesome story by Great Green Pumpkin- you can read it here http://greatgreenpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/134022613466/rainaa-drabble)

 

Raina always liked to have everything organised. School, work, personal life- she always knew what to expect. She was prepared for almost everythig, even her sister’s decision to go to Quantico didn’t put her life upside down- it was just another challange, another step in her life she would have to make.

But her world crumbled to pieces when she looked into Simon Asher’s eyes for the first time.

She just wasn’t prepared.

She wasn’t prepared for his smile, for the way he was looking at her when he thought she couldn’t see him. For his kindness. His honesty.

Falling in love with him was so easy. It was like the most natural thing to do. The sun was shining, tea was sweet and she was in love.

And for a short, selfish moment she let herself dream. But it didn’t take long to realize that she was wrong. That her hopes were just childish, impossible dreams.

 

Falling in love with him was a mistake.

 

 

After graduating from Quantico she threw all her attention to work. It was easier that way and after some time she managed to convince herself he meant nothing to her.

She could fool herself, but not Nimah. Raina could spot her sister’s gaze sometimes, her eyes full of concern and some strange understanding she had never seen before. They weren’t talking about him; he was a tabu, a memory too painful to mention.

Time was passing fastly and Raina came to terms with thought that she wouldn’t see him again.

She was wrong.

 

 

And again, she wasn’t prepared.

When she heard footsteps she didn’t know who it was.

And then she opened her eyes and saw him, pointing his gun at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she used all her strenght to keep her face still. Her voice was calm and cold when she spoke, but inside she was shaking.

Because she realized that she wasn’t over him, she had never been.

 

He looked tired and was a little bit too pale. Lack of glasses was making his face look strangely vulnerable. And when Raina was looking at him she could almost believe that she knew him. But she knew better than that; she couldn’t let herself have foolish thoughts like that.

And then he softly touched her scarf, checking her ear piece. His hand was so close to her cheek, making her heart stop for a second. And when he spoke she could hear concern in his voice, letting her believe that he had never stopped thinking about her either.

 

 

When FBI agents took them in custody Raina and Nimah were separated from Simon. They locked them in a small room without windows, leaving Raina with feelings she didn’t want to feel.

‘He still cares about you.’ Nimah said quietly, looking at her with some strange softness in her eyes.

Raina didn’t say anything. She wanted to believe Nimah, she really did. But she didn’t want to be hurt.

Not anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all!


End file.
